


Sesshomaru's Affections

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Sesshomaru is determined to get Rin pregnant with child, even if they are out on patrol and Jaken is nearby. Rin is determined to not have sex with him so close to Jaken and leads him away. He reflects on Rin's attitudes towards servants of his mother's palace and Jaken.Very, very NSFW.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was a request on Twitter for more smut fics of Sesshomaru having a knot. I have written one and here it is.
> 
> You have been warned that there is heavy sexual content in this one-shot (could become a two-shot if there is enough requests).

Sesshomaru pulled her mouth down for another kiss. He held the back of her head and greedily shoved his tongue into her mouth as she softly whimpered into his mouth. Her fists bunching up the fabric at his shoulders of his kimono. He growled softly as she tried to pull away. He moved his other hand down from her lower back and groped her round bottom.

 _She has become exquisite._ He pulled back from her mouth and moved to a different angle, determined to make her more pliant to his demands. He could smell her arousal, feel it soaking through the front of his hakama, his own desire rising for her as she remained straddled on him. She softly gasped and moaned in the kiss. He saw that her eyes were squeezed shut, she didn’t want him mentally. He pulled back and rested his forehead against her shoulder, panting.

“Sesshomaru?” She whispered softly. The title had been dropped after their wedding on her seventeenth birthday. _So, why does she deny me now? I will not force her, but she is aroused too. I need her._ He moved his hands to her back and rubbed her slowly, softly, soothingly, trying to make her needy and pliant to his touches.

“Forgive me. Your scent told me you wanted this too.” He replied softly, still refusing to raise his head to look at Rin. He stilled his hands and waited for her to respond.

She sighed softly, “Jaken is sleeping on the other side of the tree.”

He lifted his head and she pointed to the sleeping imp slumped against the same large tree, only his head could be seen from their position. _She doesn’t want to have sex with him on the other side of the tree. That’s the problem?_ As a demon lord he had been taught that servants, such as Jaken, did not deserve attention or warranted care, even if they were in the room during acts of intimacy.

Yet, Rin had endeared herself to the household staff when Sesshomaru brought her to the palace once again, but that introduction as a young adult was to live there. His mother had certainly found it amusing that Rin cared and asked about each staff member when they were introduced to their soon-to-be new lady.

It was unheard of in the palace for the royal Inu Daiyoukai family to care. His father had rarely been at the palace, but he could not compare his father to his Rin; however, his father did ask staff if they were well and how they fared whenever he did visit the palace.

Rin, his beautiful Rin, was human. She regularly tried to help staff when they attempted to cook for her, she had nearly vomited when they served her extremely rare meat. He had the meat fed to A-Un instead and growled at the cooks for nearly killing his betrothed, his mother found the situation amusing.

Rin let the cooks watch and learn how to properly cook the meat for a human. She requested rice, vegetables, and other things that demons did not eat regularly. Rice was new to them. The royal gardens were filled with fruits and some vegetables. Jaken got everything and enjoyed everything Rin cooked until the cooks were adept at cooking for her. Jaken would not admit it aloud, but Sesshomaru knew the little demon preferred Rin’s cooking.

She showed the staff how warm she wanted her bath water, not as a hot as a demon’s preference. He remembered their first bath at the palace the morning after their wedding night. He quite contently sunk into the water after they cleansed their skin. She assumed if he were okay, she could enter the water. The moment she put her beautiful foot and ankle in she yelped and fell backwards onto the floor. The water had been made to the temperature of his liking, not hers. An attendant ran in and Sesshomaru leaned over the tub. The female demon looked up at her lord with wide eyes and fear of him. Rin shook her head and touched her red foot and ankle. _“Not burned, just a bit too hot for a human like me.”_

He ordered the attendant away and he carefully got out of the bath, he did not wish to slosh water and scald his new wife. The attendant scampered away like the fox demon that she was. Sesshomaru lifted Rin and carried her back to their room after slipping on their yukatas. He asked Rin how to care for her foot and ankle. She pointed to her small chest that the old miko and Kagome assembled for her. He brought it to their futon and set it down. Rin carefully moved her ankle and rested it straight on the bedding and opened the chest to reveal the contents. She grabbed a small bottle and uncorked it. It smelled putrid to his senses and Rin apologized.

 _“Sorry, it’s an ointment for burns. Just in case. I don’t want blisters.”_ He took the vial and only breathed when he had too as he rubbed the ointment on her ankle and foot. He grabbed the wrappings from the chest and slowly, tenderly wrapped her ankle. His apology through his actions. He then made love to her through the morning, careful of her tender foot and ankle as he grabbed her leg and rested it on his shoulder to sink deeper into her. She seemed quite fine as she gasped and moaned his name as she came for him over and over.

Yes, Rin had taught everyone at the palace, including himself, how humans needed things to be done a little differently. Their baths were no longer scalding, but hot enough for him to enjoy while she did not scald her skin.

Now in the present moment she cared if Jaken was sleeping on the other side of the tree. Did she not know that there had been an attendant once or twice when he made love to her in the palace? _No, they only made sure her screams were in pleasure, not of pain, before leaving quickly._

To him it didn’t matter if a servant watched or not. Only Rin mattered. As long as no one interfered as he was taking her then he was fine with that. Nor were they allowed to join or take pleasure with themselves while watching their lord and lady. Perhaps that was why the attendants only gave a cursory glance before leaving just as quietly as they came in. His Rin was a beauty after all and his alone.

He was unsure if he should tell her these little facts. As a human, no as an orphan girl from a poor family in a small village she wouldn’t understand that things were quite different in demon court life. She had made leaps and bounds and had quickly found her footing in the castle when he brought her at fifteen. The two years were spent under Jaken’s and even his mother’s tutelage to make sure she fully understood what it meant to be his wife, to be the Lady of the West. She was well educated by the old miko and the monk prior to come live at live at the palace. Her calligraphy and reading skills were impressive for someone who did not know how to read or write until the age of eight.

She entertained his mother with readings of poetry. He was privileged to hear her own poetry, written for his ears alone. His mother taught Rin how to play the koto. The music and Rin’s soft melodic voice soothing to his mind. She had learned to carry a proper tune while in the village. When it was just the two of them she would sing her poetry. It made his heart flutter.

A mighty demon lord watching a fragile human seize his heart. But he had long known by then when she was fifteen exactly how much power his Rin had over him. He rewarded her with a kiss, slow and tender, cradling her face between his hands. She smiled into the kiss. Jaken emerged from the shadows and told Rin that it was time for her to go to bed. Everyone had been making sure that Sesshomaru didn’t have his beloved until the arranged wedding date of her seventeenth year.

His mother seemed to love Rin more than she loved him. She doted on Rin and didn’t care about her human status. He often saw his mother playing with the long dark strands of Rin’s hair as Rin read a document and then gave her opinion on the tactic, solution, or philosophy. His mother would smile and nod and sometimes give Rin a reward of a bag of sweets. She placed books on Rin’s head and made her sit straight or walk back and forth. Rin’s balance was perfect from training under Inuyasha and the taijiya in the village.

Rin had often complained that she wanted to train in the yard with her naginata. Mother had forbidden it and Jaken told him of the argument that the two women had. Rin insisted on training so that she could patrol with him and his mother had laughed and told Rin she was certainly not patrolling.

Sesshomaru took her patrolling the very next day. His Mother glared daggers and informed him that Rin’s integrity better not be compromised. He scoffed and Jaken quickly followed.

Jaken had been sent to retrieve some herbs for Rin as she realized she was running low on them. Sesshomaru was quite pleased it was just the two of them. No, he did not have intercourse with her during their patrol. But he certainly touched and kissed and licked her wherever he pleased to bring his Rin pleasure. Rin reciprocated the touches and kisses and he loved her even more. The glossy dark hair brushing his thighs as she took care of him. Jaken returned by sundown with all of the herbs from Jinenji unaware of what happened during the day in his absence. Rin curled up by the fire, Jaken and A-Un close to her, Sesshomaru watching her from across the fire with a smirk as he watched his beautiful nymph sleep because that was what she was to him –a forest nymph, beautiful, ethereal, and all at once fragile, momentary, and just Rin. His Rin.

His mother had been displeased with them both once they returned to the palace and he knew that she spied using her meidou stone. He watched as his mother glared at him and then took Rin, chiding her about provoking an Inu Daiyoukai such as him. He saw the blush on Rin’s cheeks as the two women walked away. Jaken was confused and asked what it was the Lady Mother was talking about, what incident had happened. He walked away from the small demon and refused to answer any of his questions.

He had no regrets as he stole her out of her chambers many nights, her attendant Suki was personally chosen by him for her discreetness. The small fox demon was loyal to her Lady Rin and him alone. She kept watch and helped Sesshomaru with his visits with Rin.

Rin said something softly, bringing him back out of his thoughts and to the present. She cupped his face and smiled softly in the dimness of the night. The fire giving her skin a soft glow and flecks of fire reflected in her eyes. “Sesshomaru?” She whispered again. “Did you hear me?”

He shook his head and pulled her closer and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Sorry, I was thinking.” He admitted. No, he would not tell her it was okay to make love in front of a servant. It must have been a human thing. It’s why she often got rid of Jaken or excused the attendants in the evening. Sex, for humans, was a very private moment. It was intimate and sacred for a human female. Not males, he had observed that in razed towns over the centuries as male humans fucked and raped women. Not caring where they planted their seed _. Warring men are the worst_ , Sesshomaru often told himself. Glad that the old miko’s village did not have any war come to it, but also, more secretly, he was glad that Inuyasha cared for Rin deeply. _He told her to come home to him and the miko if she wanted to be with them again. Her onii-san and nee-san._

He was proud his Rin could defend herself. The taijiya made sure Rin knew how to bring a man down quickly. He hoped his Rin would never have to use such skills.

Rin wiggled, trying to get up. He allowed her to stand and watched as she straightened her kimono out. She smiled and held a hand out to him. He looked at her hand for a moment in confusion but stood up and took it as she led him away from the camp. She walked ahead of him, pulling him along in the tall grass before she stopped and turned back to him. He understood her intentions then as she reached up with her free hand and pulled him down to kiss her. He conceded and hungrily delved into her mouth. He ached for her in more ways than one.

He practically pushed her down to the ground, Mokomoko moving to accommodate Rin’s fall. He heard her small ‘oomph!’ as she hit the ground with a smile. He stood there looking down on her and started to pull his kimono free of his hakama. Rin’s chest rose and fell quickly as she quickly reached back and untied her obi and tossed it to the side with his kimono. Her kimono fell open as his boots and hakama joined the pile of clothing. He knelt down and grabbed her ankle, the one she had scalded a couple months back. It looked like her other foot and ankle. The ointment had worked on her delicate skin. He grazed his lips softly against the top of her foot and moved up, laying soft kisses along the skin as he rubbed the other leg gently.

Her scent was stronger now and he looked at her through half-lidded amber eyes. He tried to convey through his eyes how much he wanted her, how much he desired her, how much he loved her.

She was staring at him with a soft expression in her eyes as he kissed the small scar on her knee she had received as a child in the old miko’s village. Inuyasha had to explain that she went chasing after Shippo and miscalculated a step and fell onto a rock near the river. He had not liked the raised flesh, black and purple from a bruise. She had hobbled around during his visit and he wondered how painful it must have been as she whimpered and tried to catch up to him. She was nine and so he lifted her up onto A-Un’s saddle so that she could be comfortable as they walked around, letting her talk. Jaken chiding her antics and behaviour in their absence. Sesshomaru casually stepped on Jaken and heard Rin giggle as Jaken apologized.

“Sesshomaru, you are brooding again.” Rin teased softly and cupped his face in her hands as she leaned toward him.

He turned his head and kissed her palm and then pulled himself up her body until he was eye to eye with her as she leaned back on Mokomoko. “Brooding?” He asked as he settled in the cradle of her thighs.

She moved her right hand and touched between his brow. “Yes, a slight crease forms here when you brood. It is a minute change, but I see it.” Rin’s dark hair stood out in stark contrast to his white Mokomoko. She looked like a forest nymph; a flower was still tucked in her hair from earlier when he placed it there. She had picked it and smiled at the purple flower, but he snatched it and broke the stem shorter and tucked it behind her right ear. He touched the flower and then leaned down and kissed her. His erection rubbing her inner thigh.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and back as he pulled back and cupped her cheek. “Does my lady presume to know what I am thinking?” He asked with a smirk.

She smiled and shook her head. “No, I do not. But I know you were thinking. Perhaps of the time when I fell down as young girl and received the scar on my knee. You were kind enough to put me up on A-Un’s saddle so that we could continue to walk around together.” He gasped softly in surprise of her guess, she only smiled more brightly up at him. “I am right, aren’t I? You pay reverence to the scar sometimes. What else was my lord thinking?”

He shook his head, “It doesn’t matter now.”

“Now?” She asked and tilted her head a bit.

He nodded and leaned down until his lips were near her ear. “Yes, because now we are going to make love and you are much more willing than before.” He shifted closer and rolled his hips and rubbed against her core. Her scent spiked tenfold and he groaned at the dampness that told volumes of her desire.

She dug blunt nails into his back and shoulder and pressed closer to him, their chests flushed, and his lean, hard hips pressed against her soft flesh. “Sesshomaru…please.” She whispered.

He nipped her earlobe, mindful of his fangs before kissing her cheek and moving to the bridge of her nose and down to her lips. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently, extracting a soft moan of anticipation from Rin. He sucked gently on the abused lip before delving into her willing mouth.

She rolled her hips and rubbed against his length. He felt her shudder as he brushed her sensitive bundle of nerves. He leaned back and rolled her to her side as he landed on his side behind her. He grabbed her leg and hooked it over his elbow as he kissed her shoulder. His other arm beneath Rin’s head on his bicep. She understood and helped guide him to her core. He sunk into her and both gasped.

He ground into her and whispered into hear as she whimpered his name. “Sesshomaru…ah!” He knew she wanted to move as she tore at the grass and arched her head back and rested it against his shoulder. “Mhmm please.” She begged.

He took her slowly, holding her leg in placed, gripping her thigh tightly. “Touch yourself. I want to see you touch yourself as I take you.” He panted into her ear, looking over her shoulder. He saw her hands move automatically. One pinching her nipple and pulling as he would, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger and she whimpered his name. He covered her mouth with his hand beneath her head. She was becoming louder than he wanted. He didn’t want Jaken to wake and come searching for them. “That’s it…Rin. Touch with your other hand.” He panted into her ear, nipping the soft skin.

She nodded and her other hand reached where they were connected, and she surprised him by rubbing his length as he pulled out and pushed back in. She was writhing in his hold. He watched as her hand moved to touch his length as he pushed in and then moved up to touch herself and then glide down to touch him again. He thought it was erotic and moved harder against her, sending her body into spasms. He felt her walls clench and tighten around him. He resisted following her over the edge. He ground into her and held her in place, he tilted her head and muffled her screams with a kiss as he moved his mouth to cover hers.

She quieted down a few moments later and he pulled out of her and he laid on his back. “Rin, ride your lord husband.” He whispered.

Rin looked down over her shoulder at him and smiled, cheeks still flushed. “Facing which way?” She asked.

He thought for a moment as he rubbed her back, claws softly dancing over her delicate skin. “Away.” He growled softly.

Rin nodded and moved slowly and swung a leg over his torso. He was tempted to grab her hips and lick her other entrance; she had let him engage in that activity only once before they were married, just his tongue though. He would introduce her to that engagement slowly as humans seemed averse to it. For him, it was another part of Rin that he wished to touch and explore.

He felt her hand on his length as she slowly sunk down on him. He pushed her hair over her shoulder, and she glanced over her other shoulder back at him and smiled softly as she rolled her hips. He leaned up on his elbows and rolled his hips up.

Both softly groaning. He raised his knees and Rin leaned forward and grabbed them with her hands as she started to move on him. Sesshomaru moved with her until she became noisy again. He glanced back in the direction of their camp nervously.

“Rin, quiet down.” He panted out, hips thrusting up hard into Rin. She was like a wet fist that was tight and gripped him perfectly, how could he not fuck her?

“Ah! Sesshomaru! Yes…mhmm-hah!” Rin moaned loudly. Too loudly. He didn’t want her to be averse to having intercourse while patrolling and Jaken sleeping nearby.

He lifted her off of him and she whimpered. “Face me.” He told her.

She turned around and he moved her to how he wanted her, how he was going to finish inside her. He had been trying to get her to conceive for the past couple months, but she kept getting her menses. He realized his knowledge about human women and their fertility cycles was nil. After the second failed month he ordered Jaken to bring the young miko and Inuyasha so that he could consult about conception.

Kagome had explained that human women don’t go into heat like youkai. That their bleeding was the sign of a failed conception, a shedding of the lining that would be the fetus’ home. He never heard of the word fetus before, but she explained things carefully and slowly to him as Rin showed Inuyasha around the palace. His mother staring at the dog ears and trailing after Inuyasha in mild curiosity. By the next day of the visit, his mother had pounced and nipped the ears in play. The action startling everyone as the demoness laughed at the ears and told Rin that she wanted grandsons with such delightful ears to nip playfully on. Inuyasha left hurriedly with the miko after that, Sesshomaru gave a nod and let A-Un take them back to the village with Jaken. 

Now he understood Rin’s cycles and knew that just over a week had passed since her cycle ended, he had counted the days like Kagome told him. He held Rin’s hips close as he lifted her legs and rested her ankles on his shoulders, leaning back on a palm. Rin gasped as he used one hand to guide his aching length back in. She laid back, head pillow by his shins. “Sesshomaru!” She sighed his name, arms stretched up over her head onto the grass, and he rocked his hips. He leaned back, both palms on the ground. Rin called to him.

He looked down at her and saw her kneading her breasts. “Rin.” He growled.

“Come for me.” She begged. “I feel you.” She gasped as he dropped her legs and leaned over her and took a breast into his mouth. He rumbled low in his chest. He was close, so close. He was ready to plant his seed in her waiting womb. He wanted her to be round with his child. He wanted to feel their child kick as it grew inside her. He wanted to feel her breasts heavy with milk. Only Rin could be the mother of his children. He knew that by the time she reached fourteen, how she had stolen his heart. It was only a matter of time before he could have her as he had her now in her seventeenth.

He pulled her upright and helped her rhythm on his length. Rin’s head was tossed back in pleasure and he could see that her mouth was agape, soft broken gasps escaping her pink lips. He licked the column of her throat and nipped her chin as he pistoned up into her wet sheath. He dragged his claws against her soft flesh as he pulled her up and down at the pace he wanted. “Ah-ah…mwah! Ah- Sess-Se-ah! Sesshomaru!” She screamed and dug her nails into his shoulders.

“Rin.” He growled long and low as he felt her walls clenched and spasmed, milking him for everything he had. He gasped her name again into her ear as he filled her. His length expanding and thickening as his knot formed. He tried hard to not shout her name but buried his face into the crook of her neck as a strangled sob of pure pleasure was torn from his throat. He panted with her as they came down from the euphoria of the moment. He was impressed he had held out as long as he had for her.

Rin whimpered, not from pain but he realized she was still taking pleasure from his length. “Sesshomaru…hnngh.” He rolled them and he gave small, shallow thrusts. He watched as Rin arched into him, her legs wrapping around his hips and she clung to him. Her eyes squeezed tightly as if the pleasure was too much. He kissed her all over her face and moved down to her ear whispering his endearments of how he was hers alone, she was his, they were one. Rin came with a gasp and sigh of his name.

He took deep steady breaths and calmed his racing heart, his knot relaxing along with his entire body. Rin caught her breath and her eyes fluttered open with a stated look in her eyes amongst love and adoration for him in the depths of her brown eyes.

Rin held onto him and rubbed the back of his shoulders. “Sesshomaru.” She sighed out softly. “You’re not as tense anymore.”

He huffed softly into her ear and let his lips glide along her damp skin, he flicked his tongue out to taste his Rin’s skin damp from sex. She smelled of him and sex. He felt her wiggle some and he pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers. “You are more willing when we are alone.” He commented.

Rin blushed softly but laced their fingers together as she grabbed his right hand with her left. She smiled, “I don’t like it when others see us, even if you think they are just lowly servants.”

He stared at her in surprise that she knew his logic so well.

She shrugged, “I have been living at court for over two years now. I have learned many things, Sesshomaru.” She stated softly.

“Is that why you are kind to them? Because I do not see them?” He asked with a frown.

Rin nodded.

He slowly pulled from her and laid back with an arm behind his head as Rin shifted to her side and laid down beside him on her side, fingers tracing imaginary patterns on his chest.

“Does this upset you that I see them differently?” Rin asked.

“You are the Lady; you may do as you please. They seem very loyal to their Lady despite your _unique_ way of approaching rules of the palace.” He turned on his side toward her and cupped her cheek. She smiled and turned her head and kissed his palm.

“Maybe it’s just my way. Maybe they know that their Lord is fiercely protective of his human wife and that she is kind because she wishes to be.” Rin said softly.

“Hn.” He moved his hand down to her side and pulled her closer to him. “Rin, it’s my nature, my upbringing to not see the servants as you do.”

“Yes, but when we have children,” She moved his hand to her belly, where he hoped his seed was planting itself in her womb and fertilizing the egg that Kagome told him about. “Will we raise them in your way or my way?”

He shifted his body up so he rested his head against his hand as he leaned on his elbow and stared down at her. She waited patiently, brown eyes staring up into his amber ones.

He smirked, “We’ll find our way. I won’t allow our children to let the servants overtake the castle, my father would have been most disappointed if our legacy were to end with our children letting servants take over, even if he were a littler kinder to them compared to Mother and I.”

“I never said ‘take over’ nor would I allow that. But I wish to treat them as sentient beings.” Rin huffed.

Sesshomaru leaned down and captured her lips wanting to end the conversation. He pulled back and she pouted. “Do you wish for me to take you again?” He asked and saw a rising blush on her cheeks. He ran the back of his hand along her cheek. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Rin nodded and got up on her hands and knees, surprising him at her speed. He rose up to his knees behind her and grabbed her hips. He ground into her soft bottom and quickly groaned at how wet she was from their union. He was going to have to find a spring for them to clean after he took her again. He easily got worked up again and entered her as she mewled for him.

A soft keening whine as he entered her, and he was lost as he answered her begging with hard thrusts. He leaned over her and grunted her name. He wanted to fill her again, but not before she came. He helped her move as she tried to push back against him.

“Mhmmm-hah! Sesshomaru!” Rin shouted and he leaned over her and clamped a hand over her mouth. She shook her head back and forth and threw her head back and moaned loudly. “More! Yes! Yes!”

“Rin, Jaken will hear your shouts.” He warned her. Not that he cared if the imp came upon them now.

Her body shook and he knew she was about to come. He pushed her cheek to the dirt and lifted her hips higher, gripping her hips tightly as he pounded into her soft, wet flesh. The lewd slaps and Rin’s increased moans had him grunting her name as he felt her walls milking him dry again. He shoved into her and held her hips tightly, his knot returning and keeping them locked together.

They both stayed in their positions, gasping for air. Their laboured breaths the only sound in the calm night. He leaned over her and nipped her ear gently. He could see Rin fisting the grass, her jaw hanging down as she shuddered beneath him with flushed cheeks. “My Rin, you are truly beautiful when you come for me.”

“Ah-…too much…hah so good.” Rin panted.

Then they both heard the noise. Rin’s eyes shot open and he leaned back off of her. He hadn’t slipped out from her yet and he didn’t want to, and he knew she didn’t want that either as they both enjoyed being connected after the heat of the moment passed. He kept one arm around her waist as he saw a rock near by. He grabbed it and threw it. It connected and Rin sighed heavily as they heard Jaken let out a shout.

“Leave Jaken, I am merely tending to the Lady.” Sesshomaru growled out.

“Yes, milord!” They heard him retreat.

Sesshomaru eased out of Rin and she crawled a few paces and sat up. “Sesshomaru, you could have just ordered him.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Jaken nearly saw us in a very compromising position. I thought you didn’t want servants to see or watch?”

Rin blushed and nodded. “But he would have left had you just told him.” She argued.

He shook his head and leaned over and kissed her slowly. “You are a perplexing creature. Let’s find a spring and bathe together.”

“Hm. Perplexing? Most people think I am simple.” She mused aloud.

He smirked, “Not in the slightest. Come, I think there is a spring close by.” He grabbed his clothing and put Mokomoko over his shoulder once more. He saw Rin slip on her kimono and hastily tie her obi. He grabbed her around the waist and followed his nose to the smell of wet grass to where he knew there was water. He would continue with his Rin in the spring. He would let her sleep on A-Un saddle tomorrow. He was determined to plant his seed in her that night.


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Rin's POV her affections for her inu daiyoukai in the hot spring. Largely just smut, but there is some sweet, fluffy moments too.

Rin had thought they were going to bathe in the hot spring, maybe share a few kisses and touches. They had already made love, _fucked each other_ , twice that night.

Rin sighed into a heated kiss. They stood together, holding onto each other as Sesshomaru’s tongue diving into her mouth as his claws raked her through her hair and dragged down the curve of her spine, dipping lower and cupping her soft bottom. She let out a strangled moan and opened her eyes halfway as his finger incessantly teased her from behind, dipping into her core. “Mwah…ha.” She moaned around his tongue that seemed to be mimicking the thrusts that his cock did earlier to her.

She pushed back against his finger as he added another then another and he rumbled into the kiss and pulled his finger away and brought it between their faces and slowly pushed his fingers into Rin’s mouth as he pulled his mouth away. “Clean them, Rin.” He growled softly and he started to thrust the three digits into her mouth. She blushed under the intensity of amber gaze. She rubbed her thighs and thought of something else on his body that could have been in her mouth at that moment.

He saw her reaction and smelled her arousal; she knew and blushed harder at her embarrassment. She put a hand on his wrist and pulled her mouth off his fingers, a trail a saliva connecting her to his fingers before breaking off. He pulled her up against him and she could feel his cock, hard and ready for her, practically weeping for her, pressed against her stomach.

Rin dared to reach down and trailed her fingers along the thin trail of silver hair from his navel leading down to her physical desire at the moment. She curled her fingers around the base of his cock, and he closed his eyes and covered her mouth with his own, pulling away and letting their tongues dance slowly.

“Rin…hnnngh.” Sesshomaru groaned out as she squeezed gently and moved her hand up, her free hand moving up and scrapping the flat disk of his nipple. He bucked in her hand as she rubbed her palm along the head of his cock. She didn’t get to often tease him, but she reveled in these small moments of power. She pulled her head back and he tried to bring her head back as he heatedly stared her down.

She shook her head with a small smile, and she swore she heard a small whine, long and low emerge from the back of his throat. “Does my lord wish for me to sink to my knees?” She purred out as best as she could.

She was seventeen and still somewhat timid about sex. But, Sesshomaru was hers. One look from his heated amber gaze had her wet for him, entrance slick for him to fuck her. She had to get over her timidity as his wife or else he may get bored of her. That was her fear. A childish fear.

She knew Sesshomaru never looked at anyone like he did at her.

“Do as you wish.” Sesshomaru panted softly as she continued to stroke him, his hips rocking into her hand.

She nodded and slowly sunk to her knees, kissing his chest along the way, running her tongue along the corded muscles of his abdomen. She placed a kiss on the head before licking it, letting her hand fist and squeeze the base before running up to the head and back down.

“Fuck.” Sesshomaru breathed out.

Rin smiled as she took the first few inches into her mouth and sucking. Another curse flew out of Sesshomaru’s mouth softly. He wasn’t loud as a lover, but he swore and muttered his delights and pleasure enough that Rin was always assured that he was very, very satisfied.

His hands were both in her hair and massaging her scalp with his claws gently as she moved back up before moving down and taking more of him. “Rin…hah.” He groaned and Rin wanted to reach down and touch herself as she performed oral on him.

She decided she could and moved a hand down as Sesshomaru started to thrust into her mouth. She moaned and stared up at him. He was watching her and pulling her mouth back and forth along his length as he gently thrusted. “Rin…” He called to her and she slipped her fingers into her core. She ground her palm into her clit and moaned again.

He pushed her off his length and she flopped back onto the grass by the spring.

“Oof…oh fuck!” Rin let out a scream of delight as she had hit the ground and he was on and in her seconds. Youkai agility was one thing, but a daiyoukai was another level of agility. He cushioned her head before she could smack it against the ground. His lips on hers as he gave her a sharp thrust of hips. She broke off the kiss and moaned his name.

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her nose along his brow as he pumped hard and fast into her. Her legs draped over the back of his thighs as he supported his weight on his palm, his other hand gripping her side. “Rin, Rin.” He breathed out and dipped his head down to her neck and shoulder.

She bucked against him and clung to him as he moved faster and pulled her hip to meet his. Bodies loudly colliding against each other, her core sucking him back in with each thrust. The sounds of their panting and moaning filling the quiet area of the hot spring.

She felt a wave of pleasure as Sesshomaru widened his knees, spreading her thighs wider. She sharply gasped arched into him. “There, fuck me right there.” She gasped with a strangled moan as he focused on her g-spot.

He delivered, every hard thrust reaching that one spot that had Rin tossing her head back, baring her neck to her husband. He licked up her neck and nipped her chin. “Come for me, ah-Rin. Come.” He sat up on his knees and slammed her down onto his length and she shattered in his arms. “Ah-Rin!”

She could feel his length expanding and the very hot feeling of ropes of cum shooting up into her. It always reminded her of a hot geyser in volcanic area, like how she saw Toutousai’s home from the air on A-Un. “Ah-hah…so…much…AH!” She clung to his shoulders and felt his arms wrapping around her and holding in her place. They were flushed against each other and Rin tangled her hands into his hair and massaged his scalp gently.

She felt him nuzzle her shoulder as they both slowly caught their breath, more her than him. He rubbed her back and she softly whimpered as he dragged his claws down her spine and to her ass. He kneaded gently her flesh and ran his fingers along her cheeks.

She nipped his ear as he carefully ran the pad of his fingers around her anus in a circular motion. “No.” She whispered in his ear. “I can’t imagine you expanding in there, anata.” She kissed his cheek.

“Hn. This one only wants to touch there, maybe lick there.” Sesshomaru said and Rin leaned back and stared at him with a frown. He gave her a small kiss on her furrowed brow. “You would enjoy it.”

“No, I think I would be too ashamed as…ah…don’t…ah-ah-hah!” Rin moaned as he put his hands on her waist, both hands lifting and dropping her on his hard length in small movements. “Too much.” She complained softly, rolling her hips, and taking over the rhythm.

She remembered asking Kagome if Inuyasha ever knotted in her before on one of her visits after marrying Sesshomaru. Kagome had always taught her that it was okay to talk about sex. Before Rin had left at fifteen to live in the palace for two years before marrying Sesshomaru, Kagome and Sango gossiped about their men in bed.

When Rin returned a married woman, she wanted to see if her sister-in-law ever experienced the knot. Kagome had stared at her as if she had grown a second head, “No…does…wait, wait, wait!…doesn’t that hurt?” Kagome had spluttered out red in the face. Rin blushed in turn and bit her lip as she shook her head. “It’s very…full, the first time…it was kind of …uncomfortable, but I’m… and now I can’t help but to…to…you know… again and again…” Rin bowed her head and regretted asking Kagome the question in the first place.

Kagome sighed softly and patted her back gently, “Inuyasha’s only half, maybe that’s why. But, Rin,” Rin looked up at her sister-in-law and saw Kagome smiling gently, “Damn, girl.” Kagome winked at her. Rin smiled shyly as she nodded and held her flaming cheeks and then gushed about her own husband’s prowess in bed. Sango interrupted them and gave a long, low whistle, “Not surprising since Sesshomaru is a natural predator.”

All three women giggled and Kaede chided about their gossiping. All three stared at her and then ran out of the house to go bathe in the hot spring to further gossip.

Rin slowly blinked her eyes open and felt Sesshomaru sucking on the skin of her shoulder and dragging his tongue over it slowly between soft sucks and nips. He was practically purring in her arms. She sighed softly and he pulled his head back and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Come, let’s bathe.” He told her gently and lifted her off his softened cock. She nodded and followed him into the spring and sat down in the water. She spread her legs and watched as Sesshomaru gracefully knelt and turned to sit between her legs, his back to her chest.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nipped the tip of his ear. He practically purred and she reached up and pinched his other ear. He grabbed her wrist as he tossed his head from right to left, hoping to get attention for both ears. “S-stop.” Rin immediately stilled her hand, surprised at the stuttered word. His ears were a weakness, but it wasn’t an inu youkai thing, Rin had learned from Sango that Miroku had a weakness of his ears being nibbled and teased as well.

Her Sesshomaru was a composed daiyoukai. There was no need for him to ever stutter. He sighed and rolled the back of his shoulders onto her and pulled her hand and laid it over his heart. “Only you could torture me so, Rin.” He huffed gently.

Rin pressed a kiss to his temple and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. He rubbed her wrist as his other hand rubbed her knee gently and down to her thigh, repeating the motions back and forth.

Then she heard something she never heard from him in all the years she had known him. His voice a deep baritone was singing soft and low for her. She let her eyes flutter open in surprise. She always thought she was the singer and there he was singing in such a beautiful melody that she felt tears prick her eyes.

The song pulled at her heart.

_Come with me, anata._

_Travel the lands, waters, and air with me._

_You will always be mine._

_My heart is yours alone._

_No other shall have what is yours, my Rin._

Rin sniffled. She had always made up silly songs for him. Since she turned fourteen, she had become interested in writing her own poetry. She often sung them during her two-year engagement to Sesshomaru, having been brought to the palace to receive his mother’s tutelage at the age of fifteen.

She learned to play the Koto and to sing along. He was the only one privileged to hear her sing her poetry. Her longings for him, her desires to be his. He often watched her with honeyed eyes, sometimes even stopping her in mid-performance to cover her mouth with his own, often whispering words of affection into her ear.

Jaken always entered the room before Sesshomaru, or Rin herself, could take a tumble to the floor of the study. She often fantasized about riding him in her study.

Now, Sesshomaru was singing for her, about her, about his love for her. “Why are you crying?” He asked her softly and pressed his lips to her knuckles and then her palm, lacing his fingers over hers. He grazed his lips against her wrist. He wasn’t facing her, so he couldn’t see her smile along with her tears.

“I…didn’t know you could sing.” She said softly.

“Is it terrible?” He leaned his head back to look at her.

She smiled and shook her head and leaned over his shoulder and slowly kissed him. His tongue flicked out and she pulled back, “Anata, you sing perfectly. I love your song so much that it made me teary eyed.”

He looked almost boyish with his long hair heavy and dark from the water of the spring, long pointed ears sticking out more. Despite his age, centuries more than her, he was still young in many ways. His mother had explained that in many ways he was still just a youthful pup. Rin was the mature one in their relationship. She had thought it a ridiculous concept until this moment where he sang her a love song that he made up for her.

She giggled softly and he turned in her embrace, on his knees and leaning in close to her face, “Why does my wife giggle?” He nudged her with his nose along hers. “Hn?”

“I was thinking of how your mother once said that you were a youthful pup and…that I was the mature one in our relationship. But…but if she knew of the things you did to me, she would surely not think that you were a youthful pup.” Rin giggled thinking of every pleasurable thing he had ever done to her. She fully participated and enjoyed each and every touch, lick, stroke, and joining of theirs.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before grabbing her hips and flipping her onto her knees, “Brace your palms against the boulder. I will prove that I am _mature._ ” He growled into her ear as he leaned over her and pinched both her nipples and pressed against her. He wasn’t hard yet, but she could feel him stirring against her.

“Ah!” Rin braced her palms on the boulder ahead of her. “Sesshomaru, you’ve come three times…I don’t…oh…uh-uh-ah!” Rin gasped as ground into her, his cock filling quickly. _Only young men or youkai could harden so fast and fuck so much_ , she mused. He rubbed against her very swollen and sensitive clit. His first two times were in the field and then the third had been on the grass near the spring. Rin was surprised by this possible fourth joining.

She was going to be sore and sleeping on A-Un’s saddle for two days if he kept at it. She heard a soft chuckle as she pushed back against him, her soft ass meeting his hard muscled thighs and pelvis. “Do you think I am youthful?” He twisted her tortured peaks and she mewled for him. “Would a youthful pup be able to rut you?” _Yes, he would!_ Rin mentally screamed…

But she shook her head and felt a hand leave her, knowing he was guiding himself into her pussy, which was already so wet for him. She pushed back and he started off fast and relentless. “Ah-ah-Sessho—ah! Slow…um…” She moaned despite feeling her knees scrapping along the bottom of the hot spring. She focussed only on him.

He was leaning over her, his hands over hers as he snapped his hips into her. She could feel her eyes roll and drool dribbling down her chin as her tongue lolled at every thrust of his hips. He nipped her ear and panted hotly against her cheek. “Mine, mine-hah.” He growled into her ear.

She had first loved him for being her first friend, her protector. Innocent love.

She then grew to love him more because he cared and visited her as she became a woman. She never care about his gifts, just him sitting beside her as she handed him sliced fruits and tea. Sweet, youthful love.

She loved his heart and soul first. The daiyoukai that everyone feared, minus his mother and Inuyasha and Kagome, and, of course, herself. Affectionate love.

But his body beneath all of the silk and armour belonged to her. They were made for each other. Physical love.

“Come Rin, come for me.” He pounded into her and moved one hand down and squeezed her breast roughly before sliding down between her thighs and pinching and rolling her pearl. Rin almost fell forward and smacked her head against the boulder as she shattered.

She gasped as he pulled her back and flushed against his chest as he came. She knew in a few minutes they were going to regret the ending of the session in their current position. Sesshomaru growled her name in her ear as he knotted deep within her, sending small waves of pleasure throughout her body once more.

She was too exhausted to come again. He soft kissed her shoulder and neck, “Rin?”

“Hai?” She nodded and stifled a yawn. They were both on their knees, he was sitting, and she was awkwardly sitting back on him, her knees and shins feeling uncomfortable, thighs straining to support her upright. She was sure there was a tiny rock beneath her left knee. She didn’t want to move though.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her midriff. “This was awkward position to knot in.” He responded and Rin nodded. He nipped her shoulder and pressed a few kisses along the skin. “I believe you could very well be with child.”

Rin felt his clawed hand rub her belly in slow circular motions. She covered his hand with her own. “You’ve been very diligent in your past efforts and tonight’s endeavors.” She yawned.

He bucked his hips and Rin let out a throaty moan. “Don’t sleep.” He told her.

“We’ve had sex for most of the night and I am a ningen, of course I am going to be sleepy.” Rin huffed gently and looked around ahead of her.

“This one was determined to pup his mate.” Sesshomaru said softly in her ear. “This Sesshomaru will not apologize because you enjoyed this night just as much.”

“Yes, I very much enjoyed tonight.” Rin rubbed her left thigh. “I think there is a tiny rock beneath my knee and it’s making my nerves pinch.”

“Lift your knee slowly and I’ll do a sweep.” Sesshomaru guided her slowly to lift her left knee and he swept his hand on the ground and lifted up the offending stone that irritated her nerves. “It’s a little offensive rock.” He tossed it over the boulder and rubbed her thigh and reached down to her knee.

“Anata…don’t move.” She hissed gently. Her body was tired and sore, but in such a good way. But she was also so sensitive, and she didn’t think her body could handle anymore from him. She patted his hand. “I love you, so much, but please relax your body.”

She felt long strokes of his tongue on her neck and shoulder. “You smell so good.” He murmured against her skin. “Mine.” He rumbled.

She gave into his lips and tongue and tilted her head and he nipped her skin. He continue to lave her skin well past the point he usually did. He was always affectionate after sex, rubbing his hands over body, soft licks on her shoulders and neck with murmured whispers of love and adoration.

His hand kept rubbing her belly gently and he rumbled and purred gently against her skin. “Sesshomaru, my neck is getting sore.” He used his free hand moved her head to other side and growled softly as he started to lick the other side. “Sesshomaru?”

“Hn?” He bit her earlobe gently. “You’re pupped and the scent is intoxicating.” He nuzzled beneath her ear and licked her jawline.

She wiggled up and he pulled her back to him. “Sesshomaru.” She huffed gently as he kept her tightly against him. “Anata!” Rin pouted.

He let go of her and she sighed as she leaned forward and he slid out of her, finally relaxed and soft. She turned around and sat back against the boulder. He leaned forward and she put a foot on his chest. “I merely want to kiss your skin, anata.” He said with an impassive look on his face, but she could see his amber eyes honeyed and glittering.

“Lick my skin raw.” Rin knew not to clean her skin, not to wash away his scent off her, she just wanted to relax in the hot spring’s water then.

He stared at her amber eyes slowly blinking in thought. He looked pensive and he sat back and turned around. Rin lowered her leg and spread her thighs and tapped his shoulder. Sesshomaru shifted backwards and they resumed their earlier position.

He kissed her wrist and placed it over his heart. “I want us to have as many pups as you want. I have taken time to consider it and I will love each and everyone of them as they are our children.”

Rin thought about how Sesshomaru had a lonely childhood. They had discussed it over the years. She had two older brothers before the bandits killed her entire family and then Inuyasha and Kohaku were both very much like brothers to her. Both were protective and knew her well.

Rin nodded and sighed softly, “Let’s have three. One would be a lonely child, two may form a bond, but three is a family of pups.”

“Three?” Sesshomaru looked back at her.

She nodded, “I will give you three pups.”

“Hai, three it is.” He pulled her hand up and kissed her fingers individually and slowly as he gazed at her. “I want a daughter with your dark hair and my amber eyes.”

“You’ll have to fend off some suitors then.” Rin teased and he nipped her finger gently, “She will be a strong-willed fighter like her father and beat off her suitors.” She corrected with a smile.

“And stubborn like her mother.” Sesshomaru added.

“What about a daughter who has my face but your eyes and hair, hm?” Rin asked softly.

He gave her a nod and turned back and looked forward, “Then a son with silver hair and brown eyes. If any of them have the dog ears we move to Inuyasha’s village. Mother is too hopeful about the ears and will end up nibbling the fur off.”

“We should just live in Inuyasha’s village. No stress of the palace. We can have a little place of our own.” Rin sighed wistfully.

“You hate the palace?” Sesshomaru asked her.

“No…I…um, you are there.” She sighed softly.

He remained silent for a moment. “I will have a manor erected on the outskirts of the village in that valley you like. We will have our privacy and you may bring Suki to help care for the household.” He sat up and half-turned to her. “Is that what you want?”

Rin smiled and nodded. “I would only go, if you wished to.”

Sesshomaru pulled her close and rested his forehead against hers, “I hold no attachment to the palace. My home is where you are.”

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. “Such a romantic.” Rin sighed out.

He rubbed her arms, “Come, let’s clean ourselves and get back to camp before Jaken starts looking for us.”

Rin nodded and happily thought about living near people who had become important to her over the seven years she lived in the village. “I wonder if Sango had another baby, she had number five when we saw them last.”

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to his clothing. Rin followed after him and they wrung out their hair together. “The taijiya and monk need to stop breeding. Why hasn’t Inuyasha sired a pup? Is Kagome barren?” Sesshomaru asked Rin.

Rin thought for a moment about the herbal mix Kaede and Kagome offered her when she married Sesshomaru. “Kagome didn’t want to have kids until she was a certain age, she drinks herbs that prevent pregnancy. She wanted to finish her training and dedicate some time to that.” She answered and then pulled on her clothing. Sesshomaru tied his fundoshi and then pulled up and tied his hakama.

“Did the mikos offer you such herbs?” He asked her.

“Hai, they did but I turned it down.” Rin nodded and tied her obi into place.

“We’ll have a pup before Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru smirked as he slid on his kimono.

“Your ego is happy about that?” Rin asked teasingly. He slipped Mokomoko over his shoulder and turned to her and eyed her.

“Absolutely, I am the elder brother.” He walked up to her and pulled her close with an arm around her waist, “I am having the first grandchild of my father despite Inuyasha’s longer marriage. I am more virile in the end.” He leaned down and kissed her heatedly.

“It’s not a competition. Kagome took herbs.” Rin murmured.

“For us, it is.” Sesshomaru smirked. “Our pups will be more pleasing to the eye as well.” He cupped her cheek.

“I’m tired and hungry, take me back to camp. No more talking about beating Inuyasha in your own made up competition.” She yawned as she spoke. He lifted her up and she laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, and letting him carry her back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @myravenspirit. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed my most explicit story thus far. Comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I am tempted to write about the hot spring. Poor Rin, she won't be able to walk for a week straight.


End file.
